


Fight Me

by Anonymous



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry is spoiling for a fight.  Macy isn't.Written during the post-2.08 hiatus.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	Fight Me

_**She's angry with him? Well, good. He'd love to hear what she thinks she'd have to say to him.** _

  *     * Harry finds out Macy came back from the Command Center under a cloud of fury.
    * He realizes what she saw.
    * He finds Macy curled up on his sofa in the attic. 
      * He doesn’t sleep there anymore, has his own room now. 
        * But still he can’t help but think of it as his.
      * She’s in those black silk pyjamas he always gets confused with his own black cotton set.
    * He’s spoiling for a fight, an argument. 
      * Harry’s ready to get yelled at and maybe fire back with all the resentment he’s been storing up since they got to Seattle.
    * But Macy’s tired. 
      * She doesn’t want to fight.
    * She’s had a few hours to cool down. 
      * To crawl inside her own head and find ways to understand what Harry’s been going through.
    * He’s got his jaw clenched and his eyes are hard. It’s the angriest she’s ever seen him. He’s looking to get into it, to yell and argue and Macy recognizes that all the trauma and frustration is finally bubbling over in him. She sees the fury in his face and she is swamped with guilt and sadness.
    * Macy looks over at her friend who has helped her through so much and who has been through so much himself. She just wants to lay her hand against his cheek and wipe away that strained and angry look from his face. She wants to see her sometimes weary but mostly hopeful-hearted friend again. 
      * “I know,” she says quietly. 
        * He has to take a step closer to hear her.
    * She tells him she knows she was being irrational with her anger. 
      * But she’s had a chance to think about things and anger is the last thing she feels. 
      * She realized that he’s been in just as much pain as the rest of them. 
        * She remembers how he looked at her when he told them all how the darklighter had killed him, the broken sound of his voice when he’d told them that he’d _died._
        * They’d never talked about it. 
          * They absolutely _should_ have. 
      * She apologizes for not making that a priority. 
        * For not making *him* a priority. 
        * She promises to do better from now on.
    * “I kissed Abigael.” 
      * He puts it out there, bluntly and verging on spiteful.
      * Hoping to reignite her ire. 
        * He doesn’t want her soft. 
        * He doesn’t want her trying to comfort him the way she somehow always did before they found themselves in this damned city. 
        * He _wants_ her to yell at him, to rail and maybe even go so far as to hurl a fireball at his head.
        * He wants her to _fight with him._
    * But that’s not the kind of woman Macy is. 
      * And, dear god, it makes him love her all the more. 
      * And that’s the last thing she needs 
        * Things Macy doesn't need:
        * A weak-willed man.
        * A half-man.
        * A man who brings nothing but misery and danger into her life. 
          * All because of his infatuation with her.
        * A man who dallies with his family's enemy because of selfish, wounded pride.
    * What Harry wants is to be told to go away. 
      * He wants to be told to leave her be, to never ever mention those feelings to her again. 
      * He wants to be told to hold his tongue the way he asked her to pretend there was never a time when she’d heard his besotted thoughts. 
      * He wants to be told all of this so he can do as she asks, obey her wishes and leave.
    * But this is what he actually says this to her: 
      *         * “Tell me you don’t want me. 
        * Tell me you want me to stop feeling this way for you so I can have a reason to try to stop loving you. 
        * Please, I need a reason to stop loving you.”
    * And that’s what it takes to get her to recoil. 
      * She’s been trying to tell him she understands that he is his own man and that what he does, seeks out for comfort, is his choice and prerogative alone. 
        * Because she loves her friend she wants him to be happy, to find a way to heal. 
        * But he’s telling her he doesn’t want to love her.
      * Harry realizes he’s said the very worst and wrong thing he could possibly say to Macy.
      * Especially given what he knows about her past. 
        * The scars that her heart bears. 
          * Old wounds 
            * Her mother's abandonment of her.
            * Her father's death.
            * The years upon years of loneliness.
          * New wounds 
            * A sister's immediate rejection of her.
            * Galvin's rejection of her.
            * Galvin's death.
            * The Darklighter.
            * Harry.
            * Harry.
            * Harry.
    * She’s backing away from him, now. 
      * The soft light in her eyes fades and a look he recognizes and hates with all his being takes up residence in her soft brown eyes instead. It’s a look of resignation, of Macy steeling herself against a familiar pain. She feels like she’s being abandoned and she’s trying to make her peace with it. 
        * “No. _No._ Macy, I didn’t mean it like that. I-”
        * “Harry, it’s fine.”
      * She has a smile pasted on her face when she says it. 
      * A smile he hates with every fibre of his being. 
        * “You can stop now. You don’t need to l- lo-"
      * She pauses and closes her shining eyes for a moment.
      * When she opens them they are no less bright, the tears still there. 
        * "I'm a big girl, Harry. 
        * It’s okay if you don’t _feel_ like that about me any- 
        * If you don't want me...
        * I'll survive, Harry; I remember how.” 
      * She takes a deep breath and that damned smile widens even as looks upwards to blink back her tears. 
      * _Oh damn him, what has he done?_
        * “It’ll be fine _.”_
    * She’s walking away and it takes a moment before he rushes after her.
    * He gets to her and places himself between her and the stairwell, blocking her from the exit. 
      *         * “No, listen to me. _Listen_ -” 
          * He has her face cupped in his hand. 
      * He’s searching her eyes, willing the softness to return. 
      * She pulls his hands from her face and holds each hand in her own. 
      * She doesn’t look at him but rather stares intently at their joined hands. 
        * In his most indulgent dreams he’s pictured them standing this way, perhaps in a forest or a park surrounded by her sisters and a small contingent of their friends.
        * (He doesn't know she's thinking that, too.) 
          * Harry in his white suit, a crown of flowers in her hair.
          * God, had she really thought she could actually have all that? Her, of all people?
    * She gives his hands a squeeze and finally looks up at him and that awful, awful _understanding_ smile. 
      * _Don’t say it. Don’t say it. Please, don’t say it, Macy._
        * “I understand.”
      * _No, you don’t._
        * “You don’t want me and it’s _fine.”_
      * _Oh god, no, my love you that's not-_
    * But his hands close around empty air and she's already left the room.



**Author's Note:**

> This fic is complete. Weird, but complete.


End file.
